


bread and butter

by yoursjae (arstronomy)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bread, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Underage Drinking, and he moves into youngjae’s place, but im also not very informed about the 70s, jaebum does the leather jackets thing, jaebum is a HOH BOY, jinyoung is a country boy, lowkey 2youngjae, takes place in 70s, youngjae is proud bakery boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arstronomy/pseuds/yoursjae
Summary: It’s Jinyoung’s first time selling pretty city bread to prettier city boys.





	bread and butter

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad but barely any of my followers are into jjp so here you go lmao

Walking down the streets of the city, nearly going blind due to the bright lights that illuminate buildings, and having to apologize after bumping into someone every five seconds is the dream for any country teen — and Jinyoung is no exception.

His parents are farmers. Their parents are fishers. His cousins are sheepherders. His friends are blacksmiths. Every person who's a part of his community is planning to live their life producing their own goods and traveling within their comfortably small village. 

But no, not Park Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung is going to go to the city, get recognized by fashionably rude people, and bring back leather suitcases of money — at least, that's what he has in mind.

Of course, Jinyoung knows that such thing doesn't happen instantaneously. Jinyoung is a smart person, an exceptionally quick-witted and educated boy. He boasts the best grades out of his class, his grade level, and basically the entire school (though only around 300 kids attend his school). He’s beaten every record related to academics that the school has — fastest time reciting a times table and the periodic table of elements, the most digits of pi recited, so on and so forth — that he's gotten the attention of the "big shots" (which, in his dictionary, are the "city people").

Jinyoung was ecstatic to have received a letter —written in "city font," he exclaimed to his unamused sister — from one of the top schools in the nearest city. He’d been formally invited by the principal himself to come and attend the school, explaining that such "raw talent and a wonderful mind" couldn't possibly be wasted on remembering the best ways to catch chicken (which did sort of offend his farmer parents).

His parents were, at first, concerned about where he'd live and how he could fend for himself in the scary city, but the school had already planned something ahead for him. There were a couple of middle-class families that offered to let Jinyoung stay in their home for as long as he needed to, and their addresses were included in the letter so they could mail whichever family they chose. Expenses for the train ride, two full years of education, and his uniform as well as textbooks were all paid for in advance. 

His parents _really _couldn't have declined the offer, could they?__

__So they, to Jinyoung’s pleasure and excitement, agreed to let him venture out of the countryside and to the city, as worried as they were to allow him to leave their home._ _

__Following endless hugs and kisses and crying (from his parents), Jinyoung’s arms were full of farewell gifts that his friends and even neighbors handed him on the way. It seemed that the word of a country boy being personally invited to a city school spread around town like crazy. As much as his two older sisters acted like they could care less about them, they had actually been bragging about their "genius little brother" to their peers. It was mostly their fault that Jinyoung got bombarded with flowers, cheese and scarves._ _

__A kind person on the train had to help Jinyoung board, holding two of the bags for him while he found an empty seat for himself. He thanked the stranger at least ten times, bowing at a respectful ninety degree angle, before he seated himself down. Since his family didn't own any vehicles that they could bring to the train station, they had to walk all the way there. His singular bag of belongings was quite heavy by itself, and the gifts only made it even worse. He was glad to finally be on the train, which also meant two hours of rest and landscape-viewing._ _

__The stranger from earlier noticed Jinyoung was grinning as he leaned against the window and slept._ _

__He must've really been pleased to go see the city for the first time in his life._ _

__—_ _

__"Excuse me, do you where this building is? Over there... near the cafe... ah, yes, I do see it! Thank you so much!"_ _

__Jinyoung couldn't wait. Half an hour or so had passed ever since he hopped off the train (and stood still in the middle of the busy crowd with a gaped mouth) and his arms were growing tired due to his heavy bags, but he barely even noticed. It was the city, the one place he had always dreamed of going — and there he was, stepping on the concrete ground covered in old cigarettes and ripped pieces of newspapers. The people walking by completely ignored him, since they were used to seeing tourists from the countryside act that way._ _

__As anyone would expect, Jinyoung had already found himself lost when he emerged onto the streets. He doubt he'd get used to the city for a while, since the cramped streets and large crowds made him lose his mind. Why were the walkways so narrow? How come there aren't any trees or brushes nearby? Why does it smell awful near the road but wonderful next to open doors of restaurants? Jinyoung had plenty of questions to ask, obviously, but those would have to come later._ _

__Jinyoung had asked maybe four or five people who seemed friendly enough to help him with directions, and only two people had actually paid attention to him. Luckily, it didn't take that long for him to get the general idea of where his destination was. On a crinkled sheet of paper, he had jotted down the address of the family that his parents contacted and agreed to taking him in. Jinyoung was basically running the rest of the way there, spotting the series of numbers on a building that matched the one on his paper. It was a good thing that his feet were well trained for walking far distances, since he'd be on the ground clutching his pained feet if they weren't._ _

__

___Choi’s famous bakery _was what the illuminated sign on the building said. Jinyoung gazed at it with his mouth wide open, nearly dropping his gifts. Again, he looked a bit... dumb for standing in the middle of the street and not moving a single muscle. But no worries, because he is the Park Jinyoung. He can name the multiples of twenty-seven on the top of his head without stumbling _and _solve a calculus problem at the same time.____ _ _

______After taking a deep breath, Jinyoung stepped up to the glass door that had a small poster with, "We’re open!" written in cursive on it. His hand almost made its way to touch the surface of the door, though at that exact moment it swung open and Jinyoung, surprised (because of the little chimes attached to the door that rang when it opened), almost fell on his back. But before he could, a warm hand covered in flour caught his own, gripping tightly on his palm._ _ _ _ _ _

______A bright smile and brown hair greeted the speechless Jinyoung, pulling him back so he could properly stand on his feet. "Why were you going to knock when it says we're open?" he asked, clearly amused at Jinyoung’s very tourist-like actions. His eyes curved at the sight of Jinyoung, which was him curiously staring at him. A mole under his left eye — Jinyoung’s left, his right — stood out to the newcomer. _He’s cute. _____ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, well, I just wanted to be polite, so I—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The brunette simply laughed and held the door open for Jinyoung, tilting his head with a fond smile on his lips. "Just come in already! It’s cold outside, isn't it?" He turned his head around and cupped his free hand next to his mouth, shouting, "Ma, Jinyoung’s here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jinyoung thanked him silently and quickly made his way indoors, first and foremost placing the bags down on the floor and brushing his hands together. He exhaled happily because the room was nice and warm compared to outdoors (it was still morning, maybe around seven or eight). He glanced at the boy, who was making his way towards the display of various breads and pastries that was found on the leftmost side of the room. Well, no wonder it smelled so nice in there. He took note of the flour covering his hands and arms, too. The bread must have been freshly baked earlier in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Excuse me?" Jinyoung called out, being a lot more polite that he needed to be. The brunette, currently washing his hands at the sink behind the display, made eye contact with him, going 'mhm?' with his lips shut. "How’d you know that I’m, uh, Jinyoung?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I didn't, frankly," he replied, chuckling to himself as he wiped his hands dry with a white towel, "I just assumed you were from your bags and your clothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jinyoung glanced down at his sweater and tugged on it, wondering if he looked too "country." He was too busy looking at the rest of his outfit, so he didn't notice the brunette lifting all of his bags at once effortlessly and heading towards the stairs. The sounds of his excited footsteps—which were more like stomping, to be honest—caught Jinyoung by surprise. He panicked a bit before following the other boy, needing to jog in order to catch up with his quick feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I’m Youngjae, by the way!" he shouted from above the staircase, causing Jinyoung to stare at the wooden ceiling right above his head. After reaching the second floor, Jinyoung trailed behind Youngjae into a rather large room, one that had two beds and a wide, open window. Youngjae placed the bags onto the bed that appeared to be unoccupied, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "This used to be my older brother's bed, but he moved out a couple years ago. It’s clean, I promise. I wash the bed sheet and change the pillowcase every month."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A few pants came out of jinyoung's mouth. "I... I see," he said breathily, gazing at the room in order to get a good idea of where he'd be staying for the next year or two. It was a pretty wide room and kept tidy — which wasn't surprising, since he imagined Youngjae liked to keep things neat — and the beds were large, too. The window was right in between the beds, positioned at a perfect spot so the breeze didn't hit one bed too much and the other too little. To the right of the beds was a closet and two large wooden drawers, as well as a desk stacked with papers in the corner of the room. Across from the beds was a bookshelf, just around Jinyoung’s height, that had a couple of framed photos placed on top. Jinyoung liked the room, personally, because it felt nice and cozy to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Youngjae gushed out of nowhere, approaching the still dazed Jinyoung with a radiant smile. He grabbed both of Jinyoung’s hands and held them tightly, staring up at him with eyes sparkling in admiration. "I really miss my brother since I haven't seen him in awhile... It’s refreshing to see someone finally using that bed again!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jinyoung gulped nervously, not sure as to what he should do except for nod his head. The people in the countryside are kind, sure, but he's never met anyone _nearly _as pure-hearted as Youngjae seemed to be. It didn't help that he was an absolutely adorable person, either. His eyes were doe-like, his hair was a rich, deep color of cocoa, and his smile illuminated the entire room. His hands were small and had smooth skin, though the flour all over his palms and his effortless carrying of Jinyoung’s belongings — which were heavy even for the country boy who spent his entire life harvesting crops and carrying barrels of hay — indicated that his body wasn't as frail as it appeared to be. He was truly lucky to have chosen to stay with Youngjae’s family, he thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you need any help unpacking? Figuring out where things go?" Youngjae asked in his sweet voice, glancing back and forth between Jinyoung and his bags on the bed. After he nodded his head sheepishly, the brunette held one of his hands and tugged him towards the drawers. Every time he even _touched _Jinyoung, he had to stare at a different direction because he just _knew _his face was burning up in a faint yet obvious red hue._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Shut up, _Jinyoung told his heart that was beating at an obnoxiously fast rate.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Once (somewhat) finished with unpacking his clothing, school materials and other miscellaneous belongings, Jinyoung met Youngjae’s mother. She’s an awfully kind woman — which, to Jinyoung, made sense when considering her son, Youngjae — who was more than pleased to meet him. She gave him multiple tight hugs, which he didn't expect because she looked like a frail woman (then again, they say sons are more similar to their mothers, so that also made sense)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She explained to Jinyoung that, since the next school year wouldn't start for another month or so, Youngjae was helping her out with the bakery. Jinyoung was surprised when Youngjae mentioned that he typically woke up between three and four in the morning in order to prepare the bread. Even he, as the son of two farmers, didn't have to get out of bed that early for his chores. As long as he was up before dawn, his parents were alright with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Since Jinyoung wouldn't have much to do anyways, she suggested that he have Youngjae teach him some things he could do around the bakery. Of course, Jinyoung eagerly obliged as a person who rather enjoyed working in the morning to keep himself moving. Youngjae was, too, pleased that they have another pair of hands helping them out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Now, Jinyoung is standing behind the counter of the shop, trying to organize pastries in the display case. It’s a lot tougher than he initially thought it was, but that's mostly because he's not familiar with the names and shapes of the pastries. Again, he's a farmer boy, not a bakery boy; he can only recognize the different types of wheat that's used to make flour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Since it's well past eight, countless customers have come in and out to purchase some breakfast or brunch. Most people who came in, Jinyoung noticed, were dressed well and carried bags, meaning they were probably on their way to work. Jinyoung’s in charge of placing the pastries where they need to be after they've come out of the back kitchen, though he ends up watching Youngjae and the customers interact. It’s his first time seeing real "city people" up close, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jinyoung sighs. He’s already feeling tired, though it's due to how overwhelmed he is during his first full day in the city. He feels like the air is harder to breathe than it is in the countryside, for some reason. But he has no right to complain because Youngjae and his mother are working the most. The woman is mainly focused on the baking and works solely in the kitchen. Jinyoung imagines it's awfully hot in there. Youngjae does a mixture of both baking and taking care of the register, since he's younger and has more energy. His father has a different job that requires him to go on long business trips, but it's worth it when he brings home paychecks with lots of zeros._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"How are you doing, Jinyoung?" Youngjae asks, leaning over Jinyoung’s tray of fresh blueberry muffins. There aren't any customers inside at the moment, so he has a few minutes to relax and catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jinyoung exhales tiredly, placing the rest of the muffins on their own spot in the display case. With his wrist, he wipes a drop of sweat from his forehead. "I’m doing fine... but this sure is a lot of work. Do you do this every morning?" he asks while glancing towards Youngjae, who smiles when their eyes meet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I do work every morning, but that's only when I don't have school," he explains, helping Jinyoung organize the muffin section with his much quicker hands. "I also work during the afternoon, too, but only on weekends. I have free time on weekdays, so I could take you on a tour of the city sometime."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That sounds nice," comments Jinyoung, a smile appearing on his lips as well. The thought of him and Youngjae exploring the city sounds appealing to him. The chimes echo throughout the room as the door is pulled open by the newest customer. Youngjae returns to where the cash register is and greets the customer with a bright expression, Jinyoung watching him in admiration. He needs to get back to work as well, so he grabs the next tray that's full of pound cake. Jinyoung shudders, which is odd since the room is warm and he's even sweating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hi, Jaebum," he hears Youngjae saying, which helps him realize what had caused him to shudder earlier. A tall figure dressed in a pair of high-waisted, black skinny pants, plain white dress shirt that isn't buttoned all the way, and a black leather jacket leans over the counter, grinning with cat-like eyes at the innocently smiling Youngjae._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jinyoung now knows why the room suddenly feels so cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The one presumably named Jaebum is moving his tongue around in his mouth, as can be seen from the little bumps on his pale cheeks. His hair is dyed a dark auburn color and his bangs are parted three-fourths of the way across his forehead. The way his eyes are focused right on Youngjae and his lips are curved into a confident smile makes it so painfully obvious that he's flirting with him. Does Youngjae not find it annoying? From the looks of it, this Jaebum guy frequents the bakery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey," he responds, his voice low and mischievous. His eyebrow raises as he crosses his arms on the countertop, his torso leaning closer to the hardworking youngjae. In return, Youngjae simply giggles and lifts his gaze from his work to Jaebum’s smirk, just for a split second. Without realizing it, Jinyoung has been gawking at their customer in awe, and embarrassment strikes him when Jaebum suddenly glances away from Youngjae and to _him _instead.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Curiosity and interest spark in Jaebum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Sunshine, who's the cute one next to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
